bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 2: Meeting The Moron
So, I was stood in the park, under the big gazebo, slingshot in hand. How did I get here? You really are a nosey frickin' loser, aren't you?! Fine, so last you heard, I was walking into the abandoned chem lab, with Ed, Clint and Ed's bitch Omar. None of us could be bothered to go into the actual chem lab, so we chilled out in the train yard. Omar was creeping, and giving us a play by play of Ed's latest fight. It was only a little scuffle between Ed and one of those Bullies. But the way Omar went on about it, it sounded like a epic clash, of two warriors, or some shit. "Oh, shut up, we were there, remember?" I reminded him. I aimed a kick at him, knocking him off the train carriage. We'd broken the doors open on one of the carriages, and were chillin' out inside it. Well, now the bitch was sat on the floor outside. Serves him right, he shouldn't be such a creeper then, should he? I was laying down, my head resting on Ed's lap, my leg dangling off the edge. "Well, CD, if you've got a suggestion, on something fun, then do share it," Omar said, sulking like the bitch he is. "Fine," I said, sitting up. "Go and steal two bikes, and a camera, and I'll show you something fun." Ed nodded at him, as if to say 'do it', so he ran off to steal some bikes. None of the guys asked me what I was up to, 'cause what's the damn point explaining, when I can just show them the pictures later. "Leon, still got that slingshot?" I asked, glancing over at him. "Yeah, only got five pellets though," he said, removing the slingshot and pellets from his pocket. "That'll do," I said, taking them from him. I got up, and decided to wait for the bitch outside the gate. 'Cause there was nothing else to do, there was already a bike out side. Omar pulled up on another bike, in front of me. "Got the camera?" I asked, as I climbed onto the bike. "Na, I'm working on it," he replied. I rolled my eyes, and put my headphones in my ears. I had my ipod clipped to my belt, and turned the music on. I didn't have to worry about any of my fellow dropouts jumping me for it, 'cause it was a unspoken rule between us, never to steal from each other. I didn't want to listen to him talking at me, as we pedalled to the park. We ditched bikes at the bottom of the stairs - we could always steal more for the return trip. I temporarily turned off my ipod, and looked around for someone with a camera. There was a little kid, wearing a school uniform, he had shorts on and red high tops. Score! He had a camera. I grabbed him by his teal vest, and raised my fist like I was about to punch him in the face. "Hand over the camera, loser, or I'll pound you into next week!" I threatened him. "Please don't hurt me!!" he whined, thrusting the camera into Omar's hands. I let go of him, and he run off crying. We walked over to the gazebo, I looked up at the roof. "Right, climb up there, and take a picture of each hit rich kid," I ordered him. The bitch did as he was told, and climbed up the gazebo, sitting on the roof. I stood underneath. We'd done this twice before, and had our own little codes for telling the other were I was going to hit. "2 o clock," I said, looking over at some Preps lurking near the port-o-potties. I turned the music back on, and prepared the slingshot to fire. I aimed, just perfect, Bif was just in my line of sight. The song on my ipod began. Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can't you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretences How long before you let me go? I was just about to fire, when someone bumped into me. I turned around and scowled at them. "Watch it, Loser!" I yelled. It was a boy, he had a scar on his eyebrow, on the right side. His eyes were ablaze with malice and hatred, I got a adrenaline rush just looking into them. I hadn't felt this way about anyone, heck even Ed didn't excite me like that. Oooh...You set my soul alight Oooh...You set my soul alight He smirked at me, and shook his head. "So cliche, it'd be more original if you hit them with flowers," he said, then laughed. "As if I'd take advice from a pampered school boy like you," I snapped. I turned my back on him, and prepared the slingshot again. I almost gasped, when I noticed I had goosebumps all down my arms. (oooh...You set my soul alight) Glacier's melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive I fired the pellet right at Bif, hitting him in the head. One down, and I heard Omar take the picture. Four more to go. "I know how you could get revenge on them all," the boy whispered to me, as I prepared to hit one of the Preps running at me. I fired, taking down Bryce. Another picture taken by Omar. "I don't need you, I'm doing fine on my own," I snapped. (oooh...You set my soul alight) Glacier's melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive "Looks like it," he said, sarcastically. He then finished with a scoff. I had to wait, for more to show up. Normally, they crawl out of the woodwork like over pampered bugs, to defend each other. I turned around, and glared at the boy. "Who the heck are you?" I said, poking him in the chest. Again, I felt the rush as I looked him in the eyes. There was something about them, like a warning. I thought I was a fool for no-one Oh baby I'm a fool for you You're the queen of the superficial And how long before you tell the truth "Gary," he said, staring back into my own eyes. All I could think of was: "DANGER! DANGER!" But, I wasn't the type of girl to run away from trouble. "Cody," I replied, with a smirk. "10 o clock!" Omar called from the roof. I turned around, and fired the next pellet, missing Tad Spencer, but getting Parker - who was running behind him. I quickly fired another and caught Tad. I had one pellet left, but I was saving it. It wouldn't be right, if I didn't get Derby with at least one of the pellets. oooh...You set my soul alight '' ''oooh...You set my soul alight (oooh...You set my soul alight) Glacier's melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive (oooh...You set my soul alight) Glacier's melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive (sucked into the supermassive) "Merciless....," Gary commented, sounding impressed. He grabbed me and turned me to face behind us. "Looking for someone?" He then pointed at Derby. The idiot had been there all along, watching us. I smirked at him, and the jerk smirked right back at me. He turned to run, but I fired the pellet and caught him in the back of the head. "Done," I said, loud enough for Omar to hear. The bitch climbed down, and looked at me, then scowled at Gary. "Take the pics to Ed, tell him they're a present from me," I said, throwing the slingshot at him. The bitch caught it, and ran back to where we ditched the bikes. I turned around and looked at Gary, and grabbed him by the school sweater vest. Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole ohhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhh Glaciers melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive "What the heck do you want?" I demanded, looking him straight in those malice filled eyes. "A proposition that might interest you," he said, with a smirk. "Go on," I said, almost ready to punch him in the face. Glaciers melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive (oooh...You set my soul alight) Glacier's melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive (oooh...You set my soul) Glacier's melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive "To control the whole school, we can take over. All those over pampered morons would have to obey you," he told me, like he knew how much I hated them. "It'll be payback for everything.." "I'm in," I said, so wanting to make everyone of the Preps cry, like the big babies they are. Then, I don't know what happened. As I stared into his eyes, it must have been the adrenaline rush, but I ended up kissing him. It wasn't just a quick kiss either, it was exciting and I got caught up in the moment. I ain't going to pretend it was so frickin' romantic scene, or some shit, because it frickin' wasn't! It was the excitement, and knowing I could be caught at any minute. Knowing, he was the enemy, and I'd be thrown out of the Townies, if anyone found out that I made out with one of those pampered school kids. Didn't stop me though. Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole Supermassive black hole Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts